les petits chevaux
by Linnea Black
Summary: Ou pourquoi, il ne faut jamais jouer à un jeu de société avec Thranduil, vous êtes prévenus...


_Warning: texte relevant d'une profonde débilité, personnages totalement OOC, humour (si on peu appler ça comme ça) on ne peut plus foireux. _

_Les personnages appartiennent au grand génie qu'es_t _J.R.R. Tolkien, je n'ai fait que les massacrer._

* * *

Les petits chevaux

Ou pourquoi, il ne faut jamais jouer à un jeu de société avec Thranduil, vous êtes prévenus.

Elrond : Thranduil cessez un instant de vous comporter comme un enfant !

Thranduil : Etes-vous entrain d'insinuer que mon comportement est puéril, Peredhel ?

Elrond : C'est tout à fait ce que je viens de dire.

Galadriel : Voyons mes amis, calmez-vous.

Thranduil : C'est Elrond qui a commencé !

Elrond : Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Même mes fils ont plus de maturité que lui, et pourtant ils n'ont que deux-milles ans !

Thranduil : Vous osez me comparez à vos deux erreurs de la nature Peredhel ?

Galadriel : Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit aussi de mes petits fils, Thranduil.

Thranduil : Humpf.

Celeborn : Allons Elrond, soyez conciliant.

Elrond : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je céderais face à ses caprices d'enfant gâté !

Thranduil : La couleur rouge me donne mal au crâne !

Elrond : Vraiment ? N'est-ce pas un rubis que je vois à votre doigt ?

Thranduil : Ne me cherchez pas Peredhel, vous allez me trouver !

Elrond : Il me semble que vous êtes à côté de moi…

Thranduil : Vous vous trouvez drôle, en plus ?

Elrond : Oui, je dois reconnaître que je suis plutôt fier de moi.

Galadriel : Vous feriez mieux de céder, mon gendre, sinon ça peut durer très longtemps.

Celeborn : Très très longtemps.

Galadriel : Jusqu'à la fin des temps, même. Thranduil peut être encore plus têtu qu'un nain.

Thranduil : Grmbl.

Celeborn : Qu'avez-vous dit, Thranduil ?

Elrond : Je pense qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié d'être comparé à un nain.

Galadriel : C'est vrai que vous ne les aimez pas beaucoup…

Celeborn : Pas du tout, même.

Galadriel : Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Allez mon gendre, échangez votre place avec Thranduil.

_Elrond se lève à contre cœur. Thranduil ne bouge pas._

Elrond : Eh bien Thranduil, je vous laisse mes pièces, qu'attendez-vous ?

Thranduil : Je ne changerais pas de place avec vous, Peredhel. Votre siège est en plein soleil.

Elrond : Thranduil, vous vous fichez de moi ? Non, ce n'est pas la peine de répondre.

Thranduil : Que voulez-vous Peredhel, je suis habitué aux forêts denses et ombragées. La lumière de la soleil est mauvaise pour mes yeux fragiles et mon teint de pêche.

Elrond : Vous êtes un elfe, nom d'un Balrog poilu ! Depuis quand vos yeux peuvent-il être fragile !

Galadriel : Mon gendre, surveillez votre langage…

Thranduil : Peredhel n'insistez pas ! Je reste où je suis, c'est la seule place ombragée, je n'en bougerai pas !

Celeborn : La soleil tourne vous savez.

Thranduil : Dans ce cas j'attendrais qu'elle ait tourné pour changer de place.

Elrond : Donc vous jouez avec les rouges !

Thranduil : En aucune façon ! Vous n'avez qu'à tourner le plateau de jeu !

Elrond : Si je comprends bien, nous devons tout déranger pour que Monsieur soit à ses aises ?! Thranduil vous exagérez !

Thranduil : Je vous ai déjà dit que le rouge me donnait mal à la tête…

Elrond : Et la lumière de la soleil vous fait mal aux yeux, je sais !

Celeborn : Et bien d'accord, tournons le plateau.

Thranduil : Humpf !

Elrond : Quel est le problème maintenant, Thranduil ?

Thranduil : J'aime pas le jaune…

Elrond : Tiens donc ! Et qu'est-ce que vous lui reprochez au jaune ? De vous donner des crampes ?

Thranduil : J'aime pas le jaune, un point c'est tout ! Je veux les pièces vertes !

Elrond : Embêter le monde, c'est votre passion dans la vie ou bien ?

Galadriel : Voyons mon gendre ! Surveillez votre langage, un peu ! Si Thranduil veut jouer avec les verts, nous lui laisserons les verts.

Elrond : Oui et après, il va demander les bleus, et puis finalement, il trouvera que les rouges n'étaient pas si mal que ça !

Thranduil : Je veux les verts sinon je ne joue pas !

Elrond : Voilà une idée qui me conviendrait tout à fait !

Celeborn : Allons, ne soyons pas mesquins. Prenez les verts, Thranduil si vous y tenez à ce point.

Elrond (ironisant) : Tout va bien maintenant, Thranduil ? On va pouvoir commencer à jouer ? Ou peut-être que vous voulez autre chose ?

Thranduil (même ton) : Non tout va bien, je vous remercie Peredhel.

* * *

_Peu de temps après..._

Elrond : Vous trichez Thranduil !

Thranduil : Je vous demande pardon ?

Elrond : Vous avez quatre, pas cinq, vous ne pouvez donc pas me prendre mon cheval qui était cinq cases après le votre.

Thranduil : J'ai fait cinq, Peredhel !

Elrond : Non, vous avez fait quatre !

Thranduil : Et moi je vous dis que c'était un cinq ! On ne vous apprends pas à compter vous les Noldor ? A moins que ça soit vos origines humaines…

Elrond : Thranduil, ne commencez pas à m'énerver !

Thranduil : Oh, je commence seulement, vraiment ?

Elrond : Ça vous amuse n'est-ce pas, de jouer avec mes nerfs ?!

Thranduil : Pas du tout, je dis juste que j'ai fait cinq et que j'ai donc le droit de renvoyer votre cheval à l'écurie vu qu'il se trouvait sur la cinquième case après la mienne !

Elrond : Vous avez fait quatre ! Regardez le dé ! Vous voyez les points dessinés dessus, il y en a un, deux, trois, quatre ! Pas cinq !

Thranduil : Il a roulé.

Elrond : Ce n'est pas possible d'être d'une pareille mauvaise foi ! Demandons à Celeborn et Galadriel !

Celeborn : Oh et bien… A vrai dire je ne me rappelle plus vraiment si c'était un quatre ou un cinq…

Galadriel : Je regrette, je n'ai pas fait attention.

Thranduil : Voilà, c'est bien ce que je disais, j'ai fait cinq !

Elrond : Vous avez fait quatre !

Thranduil : Cinq !

Elrond : Quatre !

Thranduil : Cinq !

Elrond : Quatre !

Thranduil : CINQ !

Elrond : QUA…

Galadriel (leur coupant la parole) : Ça n'a pas d'importance. Elrond, soyez fair-play, renvoyez votre cheval à l'écurie que nous puissions continuer la partie…

Elrond remet son cheval dans l'écurie en boudant et en maugréant, alors que Thranduil arbore un sourire victorieux et très satisfait. Thranduil prend le dé et le lance.

Elrond : Qu'est-ce que vous faîte, Thranduil ?!

Thranduil : Eh bien je joue ! Qu'est-ce que vous me reprochez encore !

Elrond : C'est à moi de jouer, pas à vous ! Vous venez déjà de jouer ! Dois-je vous rappelez que vous avez pris mon cheval !

Thranduil : Exactement, et comme j'ai renvoyé votre cheval à l'écurie en faisant un nombre impair, j'ai le droit de rejouer !

Elrond : Tiens donc ? Et d'où sort cette règle ?

Thranduil : Elle a toujours existé !

Elrond : Je crois plutôt que vous venez de l'inventer !

Thranduil : Que vous êtes mauvais joueur, Peredhel !

Elrond : C'est moi qui suis mauvais joueur ? C'est une blague, j'espère ?

Celeborn : Allons, Elrond, ce n'est pas bien grave, laissons le rejouer, nous ne sommes pas à un tour près.

Elrond : Grmbl…

* * *

_Quelques instants plus tard..._

Elrond : Thranduil, vous trichez encore !

Thranduil : Ben voyons ! Et quel est le problème cette fois ?

Elrond : Vous avez fait trois, le cheval de Celeborn deux cases devant le votre, vous n'avez pas le droit de jouer, vous devez passer votre tour !

Thranduil : Et puis quoi encore !

Elrond : C'est la règle ! Vous même me l'avez fait remarquer tout à l'heure, en disant que mon cheval ne pouvait pas sauter par dessus le votre !

Thranduil : Mais la situation est totalement différente !

Elrond : Je ne vois pas en quoi !

Thranduil : Enfin, c'est évident ! Les chevaux d'Imladris sont de vieux canassons incapables de sauter le moindre obstacle, tandis que ceux de Vert-Bois sont fort et vigoureux, ils n'ont donc aucun problème à sauter par dessus le cheval de Celeborn.

Elrond : Vous abusez sérieusement de ma patience, Thranduil !

Thranduil : Je ne vois pas en quoi, Peredhel ! Et puis, d'abord, le cheval de Celeborn est un poney ! N'importe qui pourrait sauter par dessus !

Celeborn : Je regrette, je…

Galadriel : Laissez mon ami, il vaut mieux ne pas s'en mêler…

Elrond : Quel mauvaise foi, Thranduil !

Thranduil : Je fais ce que je veux, Peredhel !

Elrond : Ça j'avais cru remarquer en effet ! Et puisque c'est comme ça, j'arrête de jouer ! Continuez la partie sans moi !

Thranduil : Parfait !

Galadriel : Allons, mon gendre…

Elrond : Non Galadriel, n'insistez pas !

Galadriel : Il est inutile de se mettre dans un tel état pour une simple partie de petits chevaux.

Thranduil : Que quelqu'un m'apporte un parasol ! Il n'y a plus d'ombre !

Elrond : Mettez-le là où je pense votre parasol, Thranduil !

Galadriel : Enfin, Elrond, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à ses invités !

Elrond : Premièrement, je parle comme je veux deuxièmement, je n'ai JAMAIS invité Thranduil, il s'est invité tout seul sans mon autorisation, et troisièmement, c'est lui qui fait tout pour que je perde mon sang froid ! Il n'arrête pas depuis qu'il est arrivé ! « Les couleurs des draps de ma chambre ne me plaise pas ! » « Je veux changer de chambre, il y a trop de lumière le matin ! » « Le repas est infect ! » « Vous n'avez pas de bon vin à Imladris ? On dirait de la pisse de Warg ! » « Je veux jouer à la bataille ! » « Finalement je veux pas jouer à la bataille, je veux jouer aux petits chevaux ! » Et j'en passe et des meilleurs ! J'en ai marre, j'en peux plus ! Je craque !

Elrond se jette dans les bras de sa belle-mère et se met à pleurer comme un enfant. Galadriel semble très embêtée, Celeborn, amusé, et Thranduil en profite pour faire avancer quelques uns de ses chevaux, ni vu ni connu.

Galadriel : Allons, allons, tout va bien… Il ne faut pas vous mettre dans un état pareil pour si peu.

Elrond : Snif… Bouhouhouhouhou !

Galadriel : Mais reprenez-vous mon gendre. Vous connaissez Thranduil, depuis le temps. Vous savez qu'il est comme ça avec tout le monde et que ce n'est pas contre vous…

Elrond : Oui, snif… Vous avez raison…

Galadriel : Allez, retournez vous asseoir et finissons cette partie.

Thranduil : Je n'ai toujours pas mon parasol !

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._

Thranduil : J'ai gagné ! Youpi ! J'ai gagné ! Il est vraiment, il vraiment, il est vraiment phénoménaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa l ! Il devrait être dans les annaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaales ! Dans les annales, dans les annales de Gil-Galaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad !

Elrond : On a compris, Thranduil, on a compris…

Thranduil : Vous savez quoi, Peredhel ? Vous êtes jaloux ! Parfaitement, Jaloux parce que j'ai gagné que je suis le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus merveilleux, le plus superbe, le plus intelligent, le plus grandiose, le plus…

Elrond : Le plus modeste, aussi…

Thranduil : Bouh ! Le jaloux ! Bouuuuuuh ! Vous êtes nul, Peredhel, j'ai gagné, vous avez perdu ! Vous êtes nul ! Bouuuuuuuh !

Elrond : Calme… Je suis calme… Je suis très calme… Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'éclater sa sale tête de prétentieux sur le plateau de jeu… Non, pas du tout…

Thranduil : Je suis le meilleur ! Et vous êtes tous nuls ! Je suis infiniment supérieur à vous tous ici ! Je suis le meilleur !

Elrond : Ne pas tuer Thranduil… Surtout ne pas tuer Thranduil, ça causerait un incident diplomatique… Rester calme… Inspire, expire, inspire, expire…

Thranduil : Alors le nul, qu'est-ce qu'on dit au grand roi des elfe_s ?_

* * *

_Peu après..._

Thranduil et Elrond sont allongés chacun dans un lit de la maison de guérison de Fondcombe, plutôt amochés, sortant visiblement d'une bagarre.

Galadriel : Non mais vous n'avez pas honte ! A votre âge, vous battre comme deux orcs ! Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Elrond et Thranduil : C'est lui qui a commencé.

_Gros soupir de la part de Galadriel._

* * *

_Il y a encore des gens ?_

_Bon, franchement, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de cette fic. C'est un truc totalement débile que j'ai écri quand je m'ennuyais après les fête, je devais être encore un peu bourée. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai hésité à la poster. Surtout que c'est la première fic que je poste donc, bon... Voilà quoi. _

_Normalement, j'ai vérifié l'orthographe, mais on ne sait jamais, j'ai pu laisser des petites fautes par ci et par là, donc si vous en voyez, merci de me le signler (à condition, bien entendu, qu'il y ait des gens qui ait lu le texte jusqu'au bout)_

_Bref, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a prit d'écrire ça. Je ne trouve même pas ce texte drôle et la fin laisse vraiment à désirer._

_Donc, si vous voulez tapper l'auteur, la jeter dans la crevasse du destin ou la donner en patûre au warg, vous pouvez laisser une review, nous nous chargerons de faire le nécessaire. _

_Merci encore et bonne année à toutes (tous?)_


End file.
